Uniquely Kendall
by Upstairs.Brain
Summary: Logan's true motives for telling the contractor to bust the ceiling in "Big Time Crib". Kendall/Logan slash.


Logan Mitchell slouched a little deeper into the couch, flipped through channel aimlessly. He knew that there was nothing on that was worth watching, but he loved their new TV so much that he would put up with watching just about anything.

He heard the door shut and looked up to see his best friend, Kendall Knight, drop his pool bag the door.

"I still can't get how sick this apartment is!" Kendall told him, smiling as he looked around said room.

Logan laughed. "I still can't believe that your plan worked."

Kendall flopped down on the couch next to Logan, tossing his arm across Logan's shoulders. "It never would have happened if you hadn't okayed busting through the ceiling."

"Well, you know…" Logan shrugged, flustered. To anyone other than Kendall, it was obvious that Logan was absolutely in love Kendall. Logan smiled, trying to keep the blush from his cheeks.

Kendall sighed contently, leaning more into Logan. The two of them sat there in happy silence for a few minutes before Kendall's eyebrows scrunched together in his 'thinking face'. Logan looked up at him. "Hey, what's with the face?" he asked playfully, shoving Kendall a little, then regretting it almost instantly when Kendall moved his arm so that just his hand was on Logan's shoulder.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," Kendall said. "Just thinking." He smiled.

"Bout what?" Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Just wondering…Never mind." Kendall smiled and shook his head.

"No, you started, you have to ask now." The shorter brunette smirked.

"Well, I was just wondering why you did it."

"Did what?" Logan asked, although he had a pretty good idea what Kendall was talking about.

"Why'd you tell them that they could bust through the ceiling? I mean, you're not exactly a world-renounced risk taker."

Logan stared at Kendall for a while, his brown eyes searching Kendall's green ones. He decided that he was tired of keeping his feelings to himself. Logan closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_, he thought as he opened his eyes. "I did it for you," he almost whispered.

Kendall looked slightly taken aback. "For me?"

"The look on your face when you told me to call it off…I hated to see you so disappointed."

"That's really sweet, Logie." Not exactly the reaction that Logan was going for. Alright, time for Plan B.

"No, Kendall, I'm serious." Kendall's smile slowly faded from his face. Logan took another deep breath. "Kendall, I can't stand to see you disappointed, or sad, or angry, or anything other than happy or tired. I can't stand it because…because I'm in love with you." Logan looked up at Kendall's face to see the taller blonde looking down at him, expressionless. Logan decided to press on. "At first, I just thought that it was because I'm gay and you're the guy that I'm closest with. But then I realized that your laugh…is the most amazing sound ever. And when you smile, you have the cutest dimple in your left cheek, but not your right. And your eyes change colour; when it's sunny out, they're pale green, when it's cloudy, they're light blue. And those schemes that you come up with are more ingenious than any math problem that I could ever solve. And I love all of these things about you; every little piece of it just makes you so…Kendall. Such a beautiful-" Logan's monologue was cut off by Kendall's lips on his own, catching him off guard. When Logan recovered, he started kissing back, their lips moving in sync. When air became a necessity, he pulled back. Brown eyes met green ones, and they smiled.

"I love you, too, Logan," Kendall whispered. Logan blushed.

Kendall grabbed the remote from Logan's hand, turning towards the tv, which had ended up on _The Ziggle Zaggles_ when he had come in. As Kendall started flipping channels, Logan turned and resituated himself so that he was leaning more into Kendall, Kendall's arm draped over Logan's shoulders again.

"Hey, Logie?" Kendal briefly paused in his channel surfing. Logan looked up at his new boyfriend questioningly. "You said that you hated seeing me everything but happy and tired. Now, happy I get. But why tired?" 

"Oh, that's easy." Logan smirked. "You looked dead sexy when you're tired." Kendall laughed and kissed Logan's temple.

**Wow. This one took me about two months to write. I'm glad that it's finally done, and I'm actually happy with the outcome! I really hope that you guys enjoyed it, and be sure to be on the look out for my multi-chapter Kames story (the title is yet to be determined) coming soon!  
Now, I must be off to a tech meeting for **_**A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum**_**!**


End file.
